Insomnia
by Gazing-at-stars
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are put in an isolation ward in the infirmary as they both suffer from Insomnia. Slightly stupid and fluffy. Drarry cuddling and Ron/Hermione bashing.


Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy or any other characters in this story. They all belong to the amazing JK Rowling.

Chapter 1

Harry was lying on his bed in the isolation room in the infirmary when the door swung open, hitting the wall with a loud bang. Jumping he turns wide eyes on the figures entering the room. Madame Pomfrey enters first followed by Blaise Zabini who is carrying a struggling and screaming Draco Malfoy.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARD!" Malfoy screams, kicking his legs out in the hopes of being released. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! THIS IS KIDNAPPING!" Harry watches the scene unfolding in front of him with blank interest. Rolling onto his others side to watch Blaise dump the shouting blonde on the bed Madame Pomfrey just conjured. Blaise quickly bolts out the door, shooting an apologetic glance at his mate before leaving.

"This is not kidnapping Mr Malfoy. I have every right to detain you in isolation if I believe it is in your best interest" Pomfrey explains sternly, running her wand over the furious student in front of her.

"There is nothing wrong with me okay? Let me out" when he attempts to stand up Pomfrey waves her wand and restrains fly over the bed holding Draco down.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!"

"What is he in here for?" a quiet voice asks. Turning his head to the side Draco groans when he sees who spoke.

"For fucks sake! I'm going to be stuck in here with POTTER!" Pomfrey turns a disapproving glance on Draco.

"Language Mr Malfoy" she turns to Harry with a gentle smile "he's in here for the same reason as you sweetheart" Harry turns dull green eyes on the blonde studying his face and taking in the limp hair, circles under his eyes and gaunt skin.

"Insomnia?"

"I do not have insomnia! I don't sleep because I am not tired!"

Pomfrey tuts.

"I will be discussing the treatment you will be having with the headmaster and professor Snape. Behave until then alright boys" Exiting the room she casts a warding spell on the door and releases Draco's restraints. The second the straps are gone the blonde wizard jumps off the bed and marches over to the door. Banging against the shield he starts shouting again.

"For Merlins sake Malfoy. They aren't going to let you out. I shouted myself horse for two days and I'm still stuck in here." Harry says exasperated. The blonde growls and marches back over to his bed, climbing up and sitting with his back against the headboard. As Harry watches, the anger drops away and the blonde's bottom lip sticks out in an obvious pout.

"Are you pouting?" he asks incredulously. Draco frowns and slouches further down in his bed.

"No"

"You are!" Harry laughs, a smile spreading across his face. A sharp gasp from the door draws their attention. Turning his head Harry whimpers when he sees who's there. Ron and Hermione stand in the doorway, holding hands and eyes wide. When they step through and move closer to him, Harry launches himself off his bed and onto Draco's, hiding behind the blonde, who had moved into a sitting position.

"What the hell?" Draco gasps; staring shocked at weasel and granger. Harry is holding the back of his pyjamas in tight fists and has his face buried between his shoulder blades.

"They made Pomfrey put me in here. Told her it was because they were worried but I heard them saying it would be nice to have me out of the way" Harry whispers behind him, breath hitching at the end.

"Oh" Draco blinks a few times. The Golden Trio has split. Suddenly grinning he laughs a few times.

"Are you telling me…" he has to stop to breathe, "That you two" he points to granger and weasel "dropped the boy who lived?" When the two do nothing but stand there and stare at him he laughs harder.

"You...h-have to be the b-biggest idiots… on the planet" he gasps out. Harry clenches his fists tighter but the blonde can feel the boy behind him shaking with suppressed laughter.

"We…we didn't drop him! We put him in here for his own good!" Granger shouts indignantly.

"Riggghhht" Draco drawls "I believe you" Harry sniggers under his breath.

"WHO ON EARTH DO YOU THING YOU ARE TALKING TO US LIKE THAT FERRET?" Ron shouts, face turning an unappealing red.

"Please make them leave" Harry whispers, trying not to laugh. Draco twists his head back and grins down at him. A plan forms in his head when he sees the tears of mirth falling down the brunettes face.

Twisting to the side, he pulls the smaller male into his arms and turns them back around.

"Bury your face in my chest" Draco whispers to him. "MADAME POMFREY!" he shouts, startling the occupants of the room. The mediwitch bustles into the room a short moment later.

"What's wrong Mr Malfoy?" she questions.

"Granger and Weasley came in and upset Potter, now he's crying and clinging to me like a limpet. I demand they be removed" Draco orders sternly. Pomfreys expression softens when she looks at the boy clinging to the blonde; shoulders shaking in what she thinks are muffled sobs

"Oh you poor dear" she mutters and turns narrowed eyes on the other two Gryffindor's. "You two. Out. Now"

"But.." Granger starts.

"No, out. How dare you upset Mr Potter like that" Pomfrey admonishes. Bustling them out of the room she closes the door behind her.

Harry shifts on his lap and sits up properly. Using his fist he wipes the tears off his face.

"Thanks" he murmurs. Draco rolls his eyes heaven-wards.

"It's fine. So do you actually have insomnia or did they make that up?" for some reason he isn't bothered by the fact that the brunette is still on his lap.

"I guess so. I don't feel tired so I don't sleep" Harry explains as he moves of Draco's lap and lies down. Draco lies beside him and the room falls into silence.

A while later Draco huffs a sigh and sits up. "I'm bored" he says petulantly, bottom lip sticking out again "Can't that woman at least give us something to do?" Harry sighs and rolls onto his side, looking up at the blonde through his dark hair.

"I think she's trying to bore us to sleep" he says. Draco rolls his eyes.

"Fuck" he sighs. Standing up he walks over and slams the door closed. Harry watches the other male curiously.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because while we are locked in and can't get out because of the barrier others can see in. It makes me edgy" the blonde explains before stopping and turning to him shocked.

"What the fuck?"

"The room has like a truth spell or something on it. Makes you want to spill all your secrets. It's so that we answer honestly when she tries to have therapy session with us"

The room is silent for a few heartbeats before a loud shout echoes through the room and is heard distantly in the main wing of the infirmary.

"THERAPY SESSIONS?!"

A/N: So this is just a random idea that came to me late one night when I was bored. Hope you like! Please leave a review and check out my other stories! THANKS FOR READING!

Love, Stars*


End file.
